Tracy Clark
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: When Shawn was ten he was kidnapped by an associate of his mothers. Five years later he shows up, but thinks his someone else. Will his parents and his best friend convince him he's Shawn Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

So this came to me in a dream.

When Shawn was ten he was kidnapped by an associate of his mothers. Five years later he shows up, but thinks his someone else. Will his parents and his best friend convince him he's Shawn Spencer?"

Shawn was waiting for his mom with Gus.

"Hey pal guess what? My dad got me the new Marky Mark CD." Shawn said to Gus.

"Oh awesome ill come by tomorrow to listen to it." Gus said.

"Oh my moms here ill call you when I get home." Gus said as they bumped fits.

While waiting for his mom a red car pulled up next to him.

His name was Terry he use to work for Shawn's mom until he got fired for not doing his work. He was mad, he need the job. His wife of 15 years had just left him for another man, and 1 year before, their only son had passed away in a car accident. He always loved Shawn like a son. He found out where his school was and formulated his plan to make Shawn his son.

"Hey Shawn my name is Terry and I am a friend of your mom Madeline. She told me to pick you up. You are going on a trip." Terry said.

Shawn was a little wary but that quickly faded when he saw 2 tickets to Disneyland.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Shawn said.

"For a while. Your parents already know so it okay with them." Terry said.

"Cool let's go!" Shawn said as he hopped in the car and they spead away.

Two hours later Henry showed up at the school looking for Shawn.

"Uh hi Mrs. Jones have you seen Shawn?" Henry said.

"Oh you just missed him. A friend of your wifes came and picked him up." The teacher said.

"What did you just say?" Henry aid with rage.

"You just let him go with some stranger?" Henry asked.

"Well yes I'm sorry Shawn seemed to know the person and he went williingly." Mrs. Jones said.

Henry got on the phone and called the police station.

"SBPD how can I help you?" Karen said.

"Karen its Henry. Shawn's been kidnapped." Henry said.

"What? Where?" Karen asked.

"The teacher said one of Madeline's people took him. We need to find him now." Henry said.

"Okay Henry this is the stations first priority."

Madeline was on her way home when she heard that her only baby boy was kidnapped. She stomped on the breaks so hard that she left a streak mark. She turned her car around and went to the police station and found Henry.

"Please tell me its not true please." Madeline begged her husband.

"I'm sorry Maddie. Mrs. Jones said someone from your office took Shawn." Henry said.

"My office?" Madeline asked.

"Who would want to harm Shawn?" Madeline asked.

"We don't know, but we have the color and make of the car and a partial license plate." Karen said.

"Its a red Crown Vick with the plate number K6T3. We already put an APB out on the car" Karen said.

Shawn was fast asleep in the car on the passenger seat when the car came to a stop.

"Shawn wake up we have to change cars." Terry said.

Shawn was rubbing his eyes and yarning.

"Are we at Disneyland yet?" Shawn asked.

"No, we are exchanging cars and going to a hotel and then Disneyland." Terry said.

"Okay cool can I raid the mini fridge?" Shawn asked with excitement.

"Of course son." Terry said. Son, it sounded so right to him.

They got in to a white mini van and drove to a hotel. When they got there, he paid with cash and they went up to their room.

Once again Shawn was fast asleep and Terry looked over him like a devoting father.

5 years later

Shawn was still missing and his mother could not take the guilt that it could have been her fault. They had gotten a divorce and it all went downhill from their. Henry was still holding on to hope that Shawn was still alive.

In Santa Paula, a young strapping man stood outside his house talking to his dad.

"Hey dad is it okay if I go to the store it and some food?" Tracy asked his dad.

"Sure son take the car." Terry said.

Terry kept Shawn hidden for the past 5 years. He made Shawn his own. He told him his parents died and that he was going to care for him now, and that he was his dad. His name was no longer Shawn Spencer, it was now Tracy Clark. Tracy loved his dad.

As Tracy was driving, he got stopped bu some police officers.

"Excuse me son, but are you a little to young to be driving?" The police office said.

"Oh well I was just getting something for my dad." Tracy said.

"Well why don't we go down to the station and wait for your dad to pick you up okay?" The police officer said.

"Hey Jackson, doesn't he look like?" Jason stopped in his tracks. It couldn't have been.

"No way it can't be him. Its been almost 5 years and there have been no leads." Jackson said.

"Let's just ask him what his name is." Jason said.

"Son what's your name?" Jackson asked.

"My name is Tracy Clark." Shawn said.

"Well Tracy we have to take you down to the station until your dad can come and get you." Jackson said.

"Okay." Shawn said.

When they got to the police station, Shawn sat down and waited for his dad. He took a piece of paper off the bulletin board and looked at the picture of the young boy.

Shawn Andrew Spencer

MISSING SINCE FEB 15 1990.

"Poor little guy. He's been missing for this long. His parents must be crushed." Shawn said not knowing he was looking at a picture of himself.

Henry was entering the police station when two cops rushed him$

"Henry Henry I think we have found Shawn." Jackson said.

"What where is he? Is he here?" Henry said running when he saw Shawn.

"Henry wait he thinks hes-" Jason did not get to finish. He was Henry run and hug Shawn.

"Oh Shawnie my little guy where have you been?" Henry said hugging him tightly.

"Get off of me old man. Who the hell are you?" Shawn said.

"Shawnie its me dad." Henry said with pleading eyes.

"Uh pervert first of all my name is Tracy Clark. I don't know who the hell this Shawn guy is but its not me."

Henry was shocked. What had Shawn gone through that he did not know who he was.

A/N love it hate it? Please review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"So son tell me about you amd your dad." Jason said.

"Okay sure. Well we have moved around a lot." Shawn said.

"Okay like where?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know like Florida Texas New Mexico New York Philly." Shawn said.

"Wow you have been a lot of places. How do you keep up with school work?" Jason asked.

"Oh I'm home schooled. My parents use to be school teachers." Shawn said.

"Oh where is your mom?" Jason asked.

"Oh she passed away when I was ten." Shawn said.

"Oh I'm am sorry to hear that." Jason said.

"Oh its okay my dad is a great guy. He helped me a lot when she died." Shawn said.

"Has he ever touched you Tracy?" Jason asked.

"Ewwww no, he's not a pervert. He never hurt me. He's a cool dad not a creepy dad." Shawn said.

"By the way where is my dad?" Shawn asked.

"He has been arrested." Jason said.

"Arrested? Arrested for what?" Shawn asked.

"Well that's why you are here. Shawn when you were ten he kidnapped and brainwashed you to think that he is your dad and that your mom is dead. You have been missing for 5 years and the officer who hugged you is your real dad." Jason said.

"WHAT my name is Tracy? Shut up. That's not true. My dad is not some old man. My dad would never lie to me let me see him." Shawn demanded as he ran out and saw his dad.

Two officers grabbed him before he could go to Terry.

"Dad DAD I love you please let me go! I don't want to go with Mr. Spencer please don't make me!" Shawn screamed.

"Its okay Tracy, go with him ill come for you later. Trust me I love you okay?" Terry said.

"Okay dad for you. I love you so much." Shawn said.

It hurt Henry to hear Shawn call some one else dad.

Henry had called Gus to tell him the news but did not get to tell him the whole story before Gus came down to the station.

Gus was so happy to see Shawn. He saw him crying on a bench and ran up to him and hugged him so hard.

"Oh Shawn your home your home. I am so happy to see you." Gus said.

Shawn was so weirded out. Who was this weirdo hugging him? He pushed him off him so hard Gus hit the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn said.

"Very funny Shawn." Gus said.

"Who the hell is Shawn, and why does everyone keep calling me that?" Shawn said.

"Haha good one Shawn. Its me your best friend Gus." Gus said.

"Wooo. First of all pal I don't like black people. And second if you ever touch me like that again ill kill you." Shawn said getting up and walking away.

Gus was flabbergasted and Shawn. Why was he talking to him like this?

"Mr. Spencer what's wrong with Shawn?" Gus asked.

"He thinks he is someone named Tracy Clark. The guy that did this to him is under arrest." Henry said.

"Oh man I don't know what to say. I have been wishing for this moment for 5 years and now." Gus could not even finish his sentence.

"I know Gus me too." Henry said.

Henry told Maddie the whole story and told her to meet him and their old house where Henry lives at now. Shawn got out of the car and walked in the strange house.

Henry was trying to explain what happened to him that day, but Shawn would not listen.

"Fine if you won't listen to your real parents, we will go down and talk to Terry tomorrow and make him tell you the truth." Henry said.

"Fine then Mr. Spencer. My dad will tell the truth because he has nothing to hide." Shawn said.

A/N well short I kno but please review I hope u likeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

The ride down to the jail was long and quiet.

When they got it Shawn ran to the glass where he saw Terry and put his hand on the glass telling terry to do the same as if they were touching.

"Dad I miss you. Why won't they release you?" Shawn asked.

"These wack jobs here think that I am their son please tell them that's not true." Shawn said with pleading eyes

"Tracy there is something you need to know. When your were ten I had lost my job. Your mom fired me and my wife and just left me because I could not get over the fact that our only child had died. So I decide to take you. I had seen you around your moms office and your were so nice and pleasant I just had to have you. So I kidnapped you that day. What they are saying is true, your name is Shawn Spencer." Terry said with tears rolling down his face.

"I I don't understand. Why why would you do something like that to me?" Shawn asked. He was starting to hyper ventilate

"I was hurting and you were just right there. I had to make you mine." Terry said.

"You made me think my real parents were dead. You made me think that no one loved me. You made me think I hated black people. It all makes sence now. Today a guy named Gus gave me a hug and said we were best friends. I had no memory of him what's so ever. How could you do this to me huh?" Shawn said slamming the phone into the glass with raw emotions.

"Please Tracy-" he was cut off by Shawn.

"Don't call me Tracy or Shawn or anything I don't even know who I am anymore. You brainwashed me." Shawn screamed.

"Please son you have to understand." Terry started.

"Understand what exactly? How you ripped me away from people who did love me? Or should I understand how selfish you were to take me. Because of you I don't know who I am. I have strangers coming up to me giving me hugs telling me that they are gald I am back when I don't even know what the hell they are talking about." Shawn said with raw emotions and tears streaming down his face.

Shawn started digging in his pocket for a piece of paper he unfolded it and shoved it front of the glass. It was the paper from the station. It was the missing person report.

"Is this me in this missing person add." Shawn said. He was now crying like a river.

"Yes. Yes that's you. That's your name Shawn Spencer." Terry said with shame on his face.

"I only have one more thing to say to you. I hate you. If you ever come near me again or try to contact me ill kill you." Shawn said as he walked away with his true parents.

When he got outside he complete broke down in Henry's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did not believe you. I'm sorry." Was all Shawn could say to Henry.

"Shh shh its okay son its okay." Henry said hugging his son and patting his head gently.

A/N Sorry for the long update hope u like please review!


End file.
